Until He Comes
by BlueFang912
Summary: Bluepaw is and ordinary cat, but the toms flock to her like flocks of geese. Is there one for her? Or..is she going to live a loner life? Starts as a poem, the transfers to a story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_"Well, She won't last"_

* * *

Bluepaw always lived like a normal apprentice. She had two she cat friends, Sweetpaw and Berrypaw. But she always got the attention of toms. It might be because she was beautiful. Maybe because she loved. Or maybe because she waited.

_Until He Came._

* * *

"Oh my stars. Another kit? That's the third one this week!" Glossfur exclaimed.

Three kits where born that week.

Sweetkit first. Berrykit second.

Bluekit last.

Immediately toms wandered near her. Always trying. Trying. Never won.

"Look! I can jump far and high."

Well, for Bluekit it didn't matter. But there was one always glancing her way.

He didn't try to please her.

He watched.

Yet, she gazed back, nearly interested.

But Bristlekit continued. His friends, Hailkit and Bushkit wouldn't stop.

"Are you..? No way."

He stopped gazing after that.

She finally pulled herself together.

"I like Bristlepaw." She finally told Sweetpaw and Berrypaw.

"Oh my stars! But I can SO see how. He is kinda cute. He doesn't talk much, though." SweetPAW,now,talked a lot.

Berrypaw looked up, thoughtfully."I can see that. But, with Hailpaw and Bushpaw always bugging him, how can you talk to him?"

"Talk to him? I am so not prepared." Bluepaw felt so unready.

"Sure! Toms flock around you all the time! You have to know how." Sweetpaw said reassuringly.

"But not toms this important..." Bluepaw squeaked.

**More to come! The reviews keep me going though ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"EVERY TOM IS LIKE THAT!" Berrypaw exclaimed.

"When you like a tom, you are going to eat your words." Sweetpaw and Bluepaw giggled.

"I hear you like a kitty named Sunpaw!" Bluepaw squealed.

Bristlepaw again stared in Bluepaws direction.

"SQUEEEEEEEE!" Bluepaw squeaked and ducked behind Berrypaw.

"Fraidy cat." Berrypaw whispered.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Whatever."

"I win!"

Bristlepaw walked over.

"Stars!" Bluepaw screamed.

"Hailpaw says you annoy him to death." Bristlepaw laughed.

"A-a-yeah." Bluepaw blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Bristlepaw smiled.

"Apprentices!" Greennose howled. He was quiet grumpy.

"Come! It's time for training."

"Ohmygosh do you know what a cupcake is?" Brownpaw asked Hailpaw.

"I heard two legs talk about it."

"How about a PANDA cupcake?" Bluepaw asked.

Everyone stared.

"Oops sorry." Bluepaw squeaked.

* * *

**Heya. I post almost daily, so that's why I have short chapters. **

**Reviews keep me going!**

**Thanks to Cherrypetal and Flametail! My first reviewers of this story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

-OVER SEVERAL DAYS-

Bristlepaw continued to stare. Bluepaw started to like him more and more. Until one day.

"Everyone gather!" Wonderstar yelled.

"Several new warriors , step forward."

Bluepaw has a new name. Bluespeak.

She sat vigil, along with Sweetfur, Berryfoot, and Bristlepelt.

"Hailpaw and Bushpaw will not move on due to dumb training" Wonderstar had said, looking at their mentors.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapters. Reviewers keep me going!**

**Signing out, **

**BlueFang**


	5. Chapter 5

He told me he will leave.

Clan life doesn't fit him.

I nearly cried.

"But I love you!" I sobbed.

He said the same.

I know that if he leaves

I'll never see him again

Ever

My love for him inside me

Trys to change his mind

"Please!"

I don't think it worked.

His whole family is moving

They don't belong

In a clan.

Sweetfur and Berryfoot tried to comfort me.

I was still heartbroken.

He was all I had

besides my friends.

I felt ugly before

but now I felt hideous.

He said he would no go for some time

He doesn't know how long.

He will go with his family to look for a den

In several sunrises.

Help

I can't feel my heart...

I think it's broken.

* * *

**So, I base so of these things in real life.**

**-Sweetfur is like one of my friends**

**-So is Berryfoot**

**-One of my best friends is moving far away, not coming back :(**

**So, did ya like it? **

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

He broke my heart.

In two.

I can't believe he would leave me.

The sadness is turning into depression.

Bristlepelts P.O.V:

I can't leave her.

But I must.

But I can't...

She loves me.

I love her.

I must go.

But I can't leave.

Sweetfur and Berryfoot walk up to me.

"You broke her heart. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Berryfoot nods, "Keep that in mind."

I feel worse.

I talk to Bluespeak.

"I'm sorry, but my parents want me to."

"Your a warrior, cats don't control you." She hid her tears.

"They do to me."

"You could stay, guess you just want to leave."She hid her tears, ran away.

**if you don't know the song Stay, by Rihanna, look it up.**

**If you do, play it now. It fits perfectly with the story.**

**"I want you to Stay." -Rihanna**

**"Not much of a life your livin" -Mikky Ekko**


End file.
